Plus jamais
by LinAngels
Summary: Erika, jeune fille de 19 ans au destin tragique, va croiser la route d'un démon, qui lui permettra d'accomplir sa vengeance. Attention, cette fiction, tout comme l'univers de Black Butler, contient des scènes violentes qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité. Vous êtes prévenus.
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous et à toutes, j'espère que ma fanfiction vous plaira.

J'avais cette idée en tête depuis un moment, et je me suis décidée à écrire une bonne fois pour toute. Cette histoire mélange l'univers que j'aime tant de Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji (qui ne m'appartient absolument pas) et un univers et des personnages que j'ai inventé entièrement, je mettrais peu de description sur le royaume, car d'un côté, ce n'est pas le plus important, et d'un autre, je veux vous laissez imaginer l'univers avec vos goûts.

L'illustration de cette fic est un dessin que j'ai fait, pour vous donner une image plus précise de l'héroine, désolée pour la qualité de la photo.

Un grand merci à mes bêtas, Punchy alias Chisato-ki sur fanfiction (n'hésitez pas à aller voir son profil) et Leuviah, qui m'ont lu et corrigée.

Si cette histoire vous a plu (ou pas), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, car ma fanfiction reste avant tout la première que je publie.

Merci et bonne lecture.

#

Des roses... Je me souviens de leurs odeurs, mais je n'avais jamais encore vu de roses noires... Depuis quand suis-je dans ce jardin de roses à attendre mon jugement ?

Le jugement pour mon crime.

Le crime d'avoir vendu mon âme.

Je m'appelle Erika, fille bâtarde d'un prince et d'une guérisseuse.

Ma mère à toujours été belle, avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son regard émeraude doux et bienveillant. Aussi belle et douce qu'elle pouvait l'être, les villageois l'appelait toujours "sorcière ". Pourtant, elle ne touchait aucune magie. Elle connaissait juste les bienfaits des plantes mais aussi leurs dangers. Et malgré toute l'aide qu'elle apportait aux autres, elle fut toujours méprisée. Mais cela n'affecta jamais sa bonté. J'aimais ma mère.

Parfois, elle me parlait de mon père, le regard perdu dans le passé, mais son visage devenait radieux dès qu'elle prononçait son nom. Il était le prince héritier de notre contrée, et le seul détail dont je me souviens de lui était ses yeux d'un bleu profond, tel l'océan, qui imposaient le respect, et dont j'ai hérité. Un jour en allant à la chasse, un sanglier blessé et apeuré l'a chargé et laissé pour mort. Il avait perdu connaissance et ma mère le trouva, en cueillant des plantes médicinales. Elle le soigna, et il se rétablit aussi vite que prévu.

Les gens commencèrent à la craindre et à la haïr, elle qui portait bien son nom de sorcière, sauf mon père. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie et très vite, il tombèrent amoureux.

Neuf mois plus tard, je vins au monde. Ce fut le comble du bonheur pour mes parents, qui decidèrent de se marier. Mais c'était le calme avant la tempête. Le roi était contre cette union et menaça mon père de nous chasser, ma mère et moi, s'il ne se mariait pas avec une dame de haut rang. Le coeur brisé, il accepta pour notre bien mais ma mère ne lui en voulut jamais. Elle avait passé deux des plus belles années de sa vie avec lui et elle ne le regretta jamais. Elle ne se maria jamais non plus. Même si je ne me souviens pas de quel genre d'homme c'était, quand ma mère me parlait de lui, le visage radieux, je savais que c'était un homme bon et aimant. J'aimais mon père.

Mais un an après le mariage du prince, le roi annonça sa mort. Une mort qui choqua la population et qui brisa le coeur de ma mère. Les causes restaient un mystère mais, heureusement pour le royaume, un héritier était né quelques mois plus tard de la veuve royale. On commença alors à accuser ma mère d'avoir tué mon père avec sa magie, que la sorcière voulait se venger sur la lignée royale pour mettre sa fille au trône.

Les imbéciles.

Nous n'avions pas été chassé faute de preuves, mais nous étions devenues des intruses, des étrangères. Certains villageois nous craignait mais d'autres nous insultait. Nous décidions alors de vivre hors du village, près de la forêt. Celle où mon père et ma mère se sont rencontrés.

Au printemps de mes 18 ans, je perdis ma mère.

Je ne verrais plus jamais ses yeux émeraudes se poser sur moi. Je ne l'entendrais plus jamais dire qu'elle m'aimait, moi qui avais le regard de mon père. Je ne verrais plus jamais ses cheveux blonds dont j'ai hérité, attachés en tresse se balancer quand elle faisait bouillir les plantes pour préparer des potions medicinales. Il ne restait plus que moi, la fille de la sorcière. La bâtarde.

Mon monde s'était arrêté. Mais le pire restait à venir.


	2. Chapitre 1

Cela faisait quelques semaines maintenant que maman n'était plus là et pourtant, j'avais parfois l'impression de la voir encore se balader librement dans la maison, chantonnant de sa voix crystalline des airs que j'adorais. Etais-je devenue folle ?

Personne n'était venu à son enterrement, pas même les clients qu'elle avait guérit avec ses remèdes. Plus que de la tristesse, je ressentais une colère monter en moi, envers le royaume tout entier, qui était coupable d'avoir tué ma mère à petit feu. Mais par respect envers elle, je gardais ma colère pour moi et je continuais à vivre dans mon monde.

Les semaines et les mois se succédèrent, et l'été de mes 19 ans arriva.

En cueillant des plantes dans le jardin pour me préparer un thé, j'entendis des bruits de sabots en direction de la forêt, accompagnés de rires et de voix masculines. Je fronçais les sourcils, n'étant pas habituée à autant de bruit d'habitude. Et puis un cheval blanc sortit du bois, avec son cavalier.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, ses cheveux bruns courts étaient en pagaille, mais ce qui me frappa le plus, ce fut ses yeux. C'étaient ceux de ma mère, deux émeraudes qui se posèrent sur moi, l'air surpris.

\- Et bien, on m'avait dit qu'une sorcière vivait ici avant, mais je n'aurais jamais cru tomber sur une sorcière aussi charmante, déclara le jeune homme, tout sourire.

\- Fait gaffe, c'est peut-être une illusion qu'elle utilise pour envoûter ses futures victimes, rajouta un cavalier que je ne vis pas arriver, qui s'exclaffa aussitôt, suivi de trois autres cavaliers.

Je sentais que la situation pouvais devenir dangereuse à tout moment pour moi, suivant mes paroles et mes actions. Après tout, que pourrais faire une jeune femme, que tout le monde déteste, contre cinq hommes d'apparence noble et armés ?

Le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes descendit de son cheval et commença à s'approcher de moi. Je voulais fuir, mon cerveau me criait de partir, mais cela leur aurait donné un sentiment de force vis-à-vis de ma personne.

Moi et ma fierté.

Tout en s'arrêtant devant moi, il me demanda mon nom. Avec tout le calme que je pouvais avoir, je pris une pose détendue et je réussis même à sourire légèrement, comme le faisait ma mère pour les clients, gagnant leurs confiances.

\- Je m'appelle Erika.

\- Erika... Erika... Pourquoi ce prénom me dis quelque chose ?

\- Monseigneur... C'est la bâtarde de la sorcière.

Je jetait un regard noir vers celui qui avait prononcé ces mots. Il avait les cheveux noirs courts, était batti comme un roc et faisait une tête de plus que moi, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de detourner son regard froid du mien.

\- Ce n'était pas très gentil de dire ça sur notre charmante amie ici présente, Geoffrey. Excusez-le, Erika, il ne parlait pas en mal.

Depuis quand étais-je son amie ? Mais bizarrement, le fait que quelqu'un prenne ma défense et s'excuse me mettait du baume au coeur.

\- Quel est ton nom ? Me surpris-je à dire.

Un des cavaliers du fond, un jeune blond aux yeux marrons, qui devait avoir au moins 17 ans, était descendu en s'approchant dangeureusement de moi, et me dis d'un air colèrique :

\- Tu ne reconnais même pas ton prince ? Tu as devant toi le futur roi Marc !

\- Allons, allons, Thomas, ne fais pas peur à cette jeune femme, après tout, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui je suis.

\- Elle le devrait, prince. Après tout, elle vis sur vos terres.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas la punir de vouloir vivre hors du village.

Je préferais rester silencieuse, me maudissant intérieurement. La situation pouvait dégenérer à tous moment avec ces jeunes gens, qui ne montrait aucun bon sentiment vis-à-vis de moi, qui ne devait représenter pour eux qu'un insecte, à écraser d'urgence. Il n'y avait que Marc qui me regardait affectueusement. Etait-ce parce que nous étions du même père, qu'il ressentait le besoin de prendre ma défense ?

Après un soupir, Thomas se calma et retourna vers son cheval. Mon regard s'arrêta brièvement sur les deux autres hommes qui restaient silencieux, le plus au fond avait de longs cheveux noirs et quand nos regards se croisèrent, je ne vis que de la haine, ce qui me choqua profondément. Toutes ces années à vivre loin des autres m'avait fait oublié à quel point certains me détestait. Le dernier était dos à moi et je ne pu voir que ses cheveux bruns clairs. La voix de Marc me sorti de mon inspection.

\- Je te présente les quatre grandes familles qui soutiennent la couronne. Nous étions à la chasse, j'espère que nous ne t'avons pas dérangé.

\- Non pas du tout ! Je suis juste surprise de voir du monde ici. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne ne vient. Je cueillais seulement des plantes pour me faire un thé.

\- Je vois. Et bien, nous n'allons pas te déranger plus longtemps. Nous devons rentrer. Je suis heureux de voir que tu vis bien malgré ton éloignement. Au plaisir de te revoir Erika.

Les cinq cavaliers remontèrent sur leurs chevaux et galopèrent en direction du château. Je me surpris à pousser un gros soupir de soulagement, cette première confrontation était intense, et je suis heureuse de m'en être tiré malgré ma réputation. Ma disparition aurait été une bonne nouvelle pour le peuple. Heureusement que Marc était là, sa condition de futur roi lui permettais de tout se permettre et s'il voulait me protéger, il en avait le droit et personne ne pouvait le contredire. Je ressentais un sentiment étrange, comme si j'étais enfin acceptée par quelqu'un. Tant pis si on partage le même sang.

Je crois que je l'aime... Un peu.

\- Marc, je sais quand tu mens... Pourquoi la défendre ? Surtout elle...

\- Tu connais l'expression, Geoffrey... "Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis", répondit-il dans un sourire.

#

Désolée de ce chapitre 1 un peu court, mais je veux le séparer du prochain chapitre qui sera le plus gros morceau de l'histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plait quand même et n'hésitez pas à lancer des reviews si quelque chose cloche ou que vous avez des suggestions à faire.

Bisous tout le monde !


	3. Chapitre 2

Je dormis mal cette nuit, me tournant et retournant encore, ne pouvant oublier les yeux verts de Marc. Comment une simple rencontre avait pu autant m'affecter ? Être affectée par mon propre frère qui plus est ! Repoussant mes draps violemment, je me levais pour me préparer une tisane, espérant chasser de ma mémoire la paire d'émeraudes. J'ouvris les fenêtres, respirant un grand bol d'air frais. L'odeur des arbres m'enivra un court moment, le soleil venait de se lever mais la nature dormait encore. J'adorais cette tranquillité, mais une partie au fond de moi désirait entendre à nouveau le bruit des sabots du cheval blanc.

"Quand la moindre chose te rappelleras une personne en particulier, alors tu sauras que cette personne à une place dans ton cœur..." Dit la voix de ma mère dans ma tête.

Alors c'est ça... L'amour ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Idiote... La solitude me rends vraiment folle.

Ma tisane une fois bu, me détendit. Après m'être lavée, j'enfilais ma robe verte, celle que ma mère adorait me voir porter, et je sortis dans la forêt chercher de nouvelles plantes. Je n'ai jamais vraiment adoré l'alchimie, qui restait le domaine de prédilection de ma mère, mais je n'ai jamais arrêté après sa mort. Après avoir inspecté chaque buisson ou pied d'arbre suspect d'avoir des plantes médicinales, sans succès, je décidais plutôt de cueillir des fleurs pour décorer un peu la maison.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'entendis le croassement sinistre d'un corbeau. Je levais la tête en direction du cri, et le vis sur une branche d'arbre. Celui-ci, se sentant observé, arrêta de croasser pour porter toute son attention sur ma personne. Son plumage noir paraissait renvoyer les rayons du soleil qui le touchait.

\- Je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais aimé ton cri mais j'ai toujours aimé ton apparence magnifique. Dis-je doucement en souriant.

L'oiseau me fixa une nouvelle fois plus intensément, comme pour lire en moi, ce qui me fit frissonner. Trouvant cette ambiance presque malsaine, je préférais rentrer chez moi au plus vite, entendant dans mon dos un dernier croassement suivit d'un bruit de battement d'ailes.

Quand j'arrivais chez moi, l'épisode du corbeau oublié, je fis un peu de ménage et d'arrangement. La journée fut chaude et passa trop vite à mon goût. Je regardais le soleil se coucher dans le jardin en arrosant une dernière fois les plantes avant la nuit.

Une fois mon repas fini, je m'assis dans le fauteuil après avoir pris le luth qui trônait sur la cheminée. Il appartenait à mon père et mes doigts caressèrent légèrement les armoiries royales. J'ai toujours été attirée par la musique, sous quelque forme qu'elle soit. Il m'arrivait de jouer un air de luth à ma mère, qui fermait les yeux en souriant, sereine. Une fois ces souvenirs dans mon esprit, mes doigts commencèrent à jouer une mélodie, celle de mes parents. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que mon chant ne rejoigne l'air. J'adorais chanter mais je n'en avais pas souvent l'occasion. La dernière fois que j'avais chanté cette musique, ce fut la veille de la mort de maman.

Quand j'ai reposé le luth à sa place, il faisait nuit dehors et j'entendis des bruits de sabots se rapprocher de plus en plus de la maison. Trouvant cela bizarre, surtout à cette heure là, je pris une bougie et m'avançait à l'entrée. Et je le vis. Enfin plus exactement, je les vis. Ils étaient revenus. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de moi.

Marc s'arrêta devant le jardin, descendit de son cheval, suivit des autres, et il me sourit. Je lui sourit en retour.

\- J'espère que nous ne te réveillons pas. Il est tard et j'en suis désolé, mais je ne pu venir plus tôt.

\- Ne vous excusez pas ! Je ne dormais aucunement. Il y a un problème ? Répondis-je d'une voix et d'un respect que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Aucun, à vrai dire, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit et je voudrais vous offrir un verre. Histoire de faire plus ample connaissance... Répondit Marc en sortant une bouteille d'une sacoche.

Ses quatre amis restèrent silencieux mais ils me saluèrent de la tête et me sourirent. Je me dis que Marc avait du leur faire la morale hier sur leurs attitudes et qu'ils tentaient de faire des efforts vis à vis de moi.

-... Mais nous pouvons repasser un autre jour...

\- Non pas du tout ! Entrez, vous êtes les bienvenus. J'espère que ma maison ne vous paraîtra pas trop petite.

Ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans ma maison, l'examinant sous toutes les coutures, s'attendant certainement à des pentacles ou d'autres marques démoniaques. Je souris pour moi même en me félicitant d'avoir fait le ménage plus tôt dans la journée. Mon coeur battait tellement fort quand je fermais la porte derrière moi et je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas souvent eu des invités chez moi.

\- Faites comme chez vous. Dis-je en allant chercher des verres dans la cuisine.

\- Ta maison est superbe. Répondit Marc.

\- Merci, lui répondis-je en posant les verres sur la table.

Quand mon regard se posa sur le prince, je vis qu'il fixait le luth de mon père. Son regard devint froid, ce qui me surpris, mais après tout, lui aussi ne l'avait pas connu et à du en souffrir. Quand il se tourna vers moi, je vis qu'il avait repris son regard bienveillant et malicieux. Il ouvrit la bouteille et après l'avoir versé dans un des verres, me le tendit.

\- Honneur aux belles dames. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Me fit-il avec un sourire.

Quand le verre se rapprocha de mes lèvres, je me figeais soudainement, mon nez ayant analysé ce que j'allais boire. L'odeur du vin était certes, enivrante, mais je sentis une odeur interdite, une odeur d'aconit.

Une odeur de poison.

\- Pourquoi ? Me surpris-je à demander, reculant un peu vers la porte.

\- Pourquoi ?

Marc émit un petit rire, avant de changer radicalement, affichant maintenant un sourire sadique et cruel.

\- Parce que tu es dangereuse pour moi.

Mon sang se glaça, je devais fuir et vite. L'homme le plus proche de moi, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de couleur ambre, se précipita sur moi. Je lui jettai le verre au visage avant de courir vers la porte, mais le temps de l'ouvrir, Geoffrey avait déjà sa main sur mon bras. Il l'attrapa et je me débattus en hurlant, espérant du plus profond de mon âme réussir à m'en sortir. C'était trop beau.

Il me jeta aux pieds de Marc, qui souriait de plus belle, se délectant de me voir telle une souris essayant d'échapper à un chat. Il s'accroupit devant moi et repris son masque de charmeur, qui n'avait plus aucun effet sur moi.

\- Tu vois, je sais qui tu es depuis longtemps et j'étais surpris de te voir hier, vivante, mais une personne comme toi ne devrais pas exister. Je pensais que tu aurais rejoint ta catin de mère après sa mort, mais j'avais tord.

Entendant ces mots, je lui crachais au visage, des larmes de rage, coulant sur mes joues. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ? Je m'en voulais d'avoir donné une chance à une personne d'être entré dans ma vie, je m'en voulais d'avoir cru avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Marc se figea, essuya lentement sa joue et me gifla violemment en retour. Je sentis le goût du sang dans ma bouche. La gifle résonnait encore dans ma tête quand il posa son pied sur ma main et appuya dessus, je hurlais de douleur et entendis l'os se briser. Je criais encore et encore, et il se délectait de ça. Il se releva lentement et me mit un coup de pied au ventre. Le coup me coupa le souffle, mais la douleur était toujours aussi présente.

\- Tu aurais du boire, ta mort aurait été rapide. Mais maintenant, je suis énervé et je veux m'amuser.

\- P-Pourquoi... Je... Suis de ta famille... Réussis-je à dire.

\- Ma famille ? Aha ! Ne me fais pas rire ! Tu crois vraiment que TU fais partie de ma famille ?

Marc se baissa, et rapprocha ses lèvres pour chuchoter à mon oreille afin que je sois la seule à entendre la suite.

\- Tu ne sais pas ? Nous n'avons pas le même sang... Ton père est mort car il ne voulait pas d'héritier avec la reine. Il cherchait désespérément à te mettre sur le trône avec ta catin de mère. Ce chien. Donc ma mère a du prendre certaines dispositions avec son amant avant que cela n'arrive. Elle l'a empoisonné quand il a su qu'elle était enceinte. Avec de l'aconit. Je me suis senti sentimental et je voulais t'offrir le même vin que celui que ton père a bu pour la dernière fois... Mais je vais t'offrir beaucoup mieux. Bien mieux.

Malgré la douleur que je ressentais dans ma main, aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche tellement son aveu fut horrible et choquant à entendre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans le pire des cauchemars... Mais c'était la réalité. Je regardais les quatre autres nobles présents mais ceux-ci se moquaient bien de mon sort, je voyais dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient même heureux de me voir souffrir. Marc m'attrapa par les cheveux et me jeta sur eux. Ils commencèrent à me rouer de coup, encore et encore, sans jamais chercher à toucher mon visage. J'entendais le rire malsain de Marc en fond. Après plusieurs minutes qui ont semblé durer des heures, ils arrêtèrent... Dans la douleur, je restait figée, je ne pensais plus a rien, je n'ai fait que deux choses: encaisser et compter. J'avais reçu plus de 110 coups et je sentais que certaines de mes côtes étaient fêlées ou cassées.

\- En fin de compte, tu es vraiment une sorcière pour tenir encore debout. Me dit Marc avec un sourire.

Je regardais les cinq hommes, avec toute la haine que je le pouvais, ne réussissant pas à parler, mais ils comprirent ce que mon regard voulait dire: "Je me vengerais."

Le sourire de Marc s'évanouit pour laisser place à la colère et la haine. Je lui sourit malgré la douleur qui me lança aux côtes, par pur défi. Il me gifla et m'attrapa en me criant :

\- Que faut-il pour que te briser et te tuer ?! Hein ?! Tu n'es rien !

Et il se figea avant de poser ses yeux sur ma robe déchirée avant d'afficher une nouvelle fois son sourire. Je compris ce qu'il allait me faire, et horrifiée, je me débattus pour m'enfuir, malgré la douleur.

\- Non !

Plus aucun espoir qu'il change d'avis. Il désirait me briser et il allait le faire de la pire des façons. Je continuais à me débattre encore et encore, mon corps meurtri me faisait souffrir mais je m'en moquait. Tout sauf ça !

Geoffrey et Thomas étaient avec lui dans ma chambre, m'immobilisant et me frappant pendant que Marc déchirait mes vêtements. Je hurlais mais je prenais un coup, me faisant taire quelques secondes, avant d'hurler à nouveau.

\- Au moins, t'es bien foutue, je dois reconnaître que ce ne seras pas trop forcé de mon côté. Me dit-il doucement.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues, et la peur mélangée à la haine se lisait dans mes yeux. Quand il me pénétra, ce fut sans aucune douceur et je criais de douleur. La douleur de mes os brisés n'était rien comparé à maintenant. Il me brisait intérieurement... Ses mouvements étaient violents et me déchiraient, encore et encore. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Il avait réussi. Il voulait me briser, il l'a fait.

Mon viol dura des heures, car bien sûr, Marc ne fut pas le seul à... Profiter de ma personne. Le matin se leva mais je n'étais plus là depuis longtemps. Ils m'abandonnèrent dans mon sang, mes habits déchirés et mes os cassés.

Et je repris connaissance quand je sentis l'odeur de quelque chose de brûlé. Je désirais la mort mais en même temps, une partie de moi désirait la vengeance, peut importe le prix. J'entendis un bruit d'ailes à ma fenêtre et vis le corbeau perché, qui me fixait. Une voix résonna dans ma tête :

\- Les êtres humains ne savent jamais ce qu'ils veulent... Si tu désires la vengeance, prouve moi ta détermination et viens à moi.

Je devais être morte pour entendre la voix d'un corbeau, mais cela m'étais égal. Après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent des heures, je réussis à bouger. La douleur me déchirait à chaque petit mouvements que je m'en fichais. Je désirais la vengeance. Je la désirais.

Une fois arrivée devant lui, je réussis à répondre :

\- Que dois-je faire... ?

\- Tu le sais, au fond de toi.

\- Je t'invoque !

Le corbeau dans un croassement sinistre se transforma en un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, de la même couleur que les plumes du corbeau, et ses yeux étaient de couleur bordeaux. Sa forme était digne des pires démons que l'on pouvait imaginer, mais je ne ressentais aucune peur. Je le désirais, je voulais ma vengeance.

\- Je placerais la marque de notre contrat sur ta poitrine, qui contient un cœur brisé et rempli de vengeance.

\- Peut m'importe ! Obéis moi !

Quand je sentis sa main déposer sa marque, j'eus l'impression que c'était fait au fer rouge tellement cela me brûlais. Une fois fini, il pris un drap neuf et enveloppa pour cacher ma nudité. Quand il me toucha, j'eus l'impression que la douleur s'en était allée temporairement.

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- C'est à vous de m'en donner un maîtresse.

Je réfléchis avant de me prononcer :

\- Night. Ton nom sera Night.

\- Très bien.

Quand je reposais mes yeux sur lui, il était devenu humain. Il portait une longue cape verte et on aurait cru qu'il était noble. Il m'examina silencieusement de ses yeux bordeaux.

\- Vous avez six cotes cassées, deux fêlées, le bras droit brisé et plusieurs contusions multiples mais aucune hémorragie interne... Quand au bas... Le temps le guérira. Me dit-il doucement.

Ce bilan me mis hors de moi, ce qui le fit sourire.

\- Allons, pour l'instant nous allons d'abord vous soigner. Mais pas ici. A moins que vous teniez à faire savoir que vous êtes toujours en vie ? De plus, le feu commence à monter à l'étage.

C'était donc ça cette odeur de brûlé... Je hochais la tête et Night me pris dans ses bras avant de bondir par la fenêtre. Je regardais une dernière fois ma maison, qui brûlait. Toute ma vie était maintenant derrière moi. Quand il me posa à terre, nous étions au milieu de la forêt. Je réussis difficilement à me mettre debout et Night resta silencieusement à côté de moi.

\- Quels sont les termes du contrat ?

\- Demandez moi ce que vous désirez que je fasses et en échange, je prendrais votre âme une fois le contrat rempli.

Je me tournais vers lui et lui ordonna :

\- C'est un ordre Night ! Ne me trahis jamais, ne me mens jamais, obéis moi et ne me quittes jamais ! Et surtout... Que plus jamais personne ne me fasses du mal... Plus jamais.

\- Yes, ma dame.


	4. Chapitre 3

POV Night :

L'humaine se révèle être plus intéressante que je le pensais. Pour moi, les êtres humains ne sont rien de plus qu'un repas mais je dois avouer qu'ils me surprendront toujours. Au départ, je pensais être arrivé trop tard pour le pacte, une faucheuse étant déjà sur le toit de sa maison, prête à récolter son âme. Mais l'humaine me vit pour la deuxième fois. Quand je lui proposais mon aide, quelque chose se réveilla en elle, comme si elle abandonnait l'idée de mourir pour survivre encore un peu, quelqu'en soit le prix. C'était exactement ce que j'attendais d'elle, mais elle devait me prouver sa détermination, en rampant à moi, peu importe la douleur.

Le fait qu'elle m'ait nommé Night ne me dérange pas, mais j'ai toujours demandé aux humains ayant eu un pacte avec moi la raison des noms qu'ils me donnent. Je ne suis pas curieux, loin de là, mais cela m'aide à mieux comprendre leurs visions des choses et cela me servait pour les pactes à venir. Après tout, nous sommes dans une époque difficile. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, les procès de sorcières étaient monnaie courante et ce fut une époque bien dure pour nous, diables. Heureusement que nous savons nous adapter à chaque situation.

Quand j'ai dit à l'humaine que sa demeure brûlait, elle n'eût aucune réaction, ni la moindre envie d'emporter quelque chose avec elle, comme si plus rien n'avait de valeur à ses yeux… Ou était-ce peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force ? Elle me donna notamment son premier ordre, celui de mettre un corps de femme qui se rapprochait du sien dans son ancienne maison en flamme, pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur sa survie. Quand je lui ai dit ironiquement si je devais tuer une jeune femme, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, et je vis qu'elle ne reculerait devant rien ni personne pour atteindre son but, et écraserait quiconque se dresserait sur son passage. Elle se ravisa néanmoins en disant qu'un cadavre serait mieux car une disparition de jeune fille serait trop suspecte. Je dois reconnaitre que malgré le ravage subit, elle restait intelligente et vive.

Une fois le travail fini et entendant des villageois arriver, nous nous sommes rendus au cœur de la forêt et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en la voyant se mettre lentement debout après l'avoir déposée. N'importe quel humain pourrait penser qu'elle n'était pas si blessée quand elle se redressa, mais je savais, et surtout voyais, que ses bourreaux n'y étaient pas allés de main morte avec elle, et qu'elle souffrait à chaque mouvement, mais ne laissait rien paraître. Je dois reconnaître que j'admire cette fierté et ce caractère. Elle redevenait peu à peu celle que j'avais vue hier, la vengeance en plus.

Elle me demanda d'une faible voix, comme si chaque mot devenait de plus en plus difficile à prononcer, si je pouvais lui trouver un endroit où vivre le temps qu'elle guérisse et je me mis à scruter les alentours à la recherche d'un endroit isolé et oublié. Je découvris les ruines de ce qui aurait pu être une maison de chasseur au plus profond de la forêt, un lieu où le chemin était oublié des hommes. Un lieu parfait pour elle, mais une fois arrivés devant, je vis dans son regard qu''elle était sceptique. Cela me frustra légèrement. Aurait-elle oublié ce que j'étais ? Quand je fis apparaître une maison entièrement meublée sous ses yeux, elle resta sans voix. C'était gratifiant pour moi.

Je lui laissais le temps de découvrir sa nouvelle demeure, mais dès que je lui proposais de la nettoyer, elle se referma sur elle, ses mains tremblant légèrement. Les humains sont tellement énervants ! Ils ne comprendront donc jamais qu''ils peuvent mourir si facilement à cause du moindre microbe ou de la moindre infection ? Tout en essayant de ne pas la brusquer, malgré mon mécontentement évident, je l'emmenais à la salle de bain, un bain chaud l'attendant déjà, tout en essayant de la convaincre de m'occuper d'elle. Après un grand silence, elle me demanda doucement de la laisser se laver elle-même, tandis que j'irais cueillir des plantes médicinales, mais qu'elle m'appellerait au besoin. J'acceptais à contre cœur, sachant que la faire changer d'avis serait un combat perdu d'avance. En fermant la porte, je l'entendis me remercier, ce qui me surprit. C'était rare qu'un humain soit reconnaissant envers moi et je devais avouer ne pas être habitué à cela.

Peut-être que vivre avec cette humaine ne serait pas aussi déplaisant que je le pensais…

Fin POV Night

La maison que Night avait créée était vraiment magnifique et je dois avouer être encore perdue par tous les évènements qui viennent de passer tellement vite. Je ne désirais qu'une chose pour le moment : effacer les souillures de mon corps. Quand j'entrais dans le bain en faisant le plus doucement possible, un petit cri m'échappa et je vis l'eau si claire auparavant se mélanger peu à peu avec mon sang et la saleté. Je sentis des larmes de rage et de douleur couler le long de mes joues, pour se transformer en tristesse, me libérant légèrement du mal que je sentais en moi. Mais même pleurer était douloureux, mes côtes brisées me faisant souffrir à la moindre respiration. Night ne m'avait pas mentit sur mon état de santé…

Une fois calmée, je commençais soigneusement ma toilette en évitant au maximum mon bras droit pour le moment, ce qui me pris deux fois plus de temps, n'était pas du tout gauchère à la base. Mon regard se posa sur ma poitrine, qui arborait maintenant un pentacle de couleur noire, le lien de mon pacte, mon doigt traça les contours doucement, me faisant rêvasser un bref moment. Tout cela était donc réel…

Night toqua à ma porte, ce qui me fit sursauter, et avec tous les os que j'ai de cassés, hurler de douleur. Celui-ci se précipita aussitôt auprès de moi, sans doute pour vérifier que je n'allais pas m'évanouir à cause du choc et de la douleur.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer …

\- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien, tu peux sortir, merci, mentis-je automatiquement, des gouttes de sueur coulant sur mon front.

\- Le mensonge étant le domaine de prédilection des démons, sachez que je le détecte facilement, de plus, vous êtes une piètre menteuse. Cela se voit que vous n'allez pas bien. Laissez-moi prendre la suite.

\- Non ! Couinais-je tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de mon corps.

Malgré la douleur, je tentais de l'éloigner de moi. Les sourcils de Night se froncèrent et il prit mon visage entre ses doigts pour me forcer à le regarder dans ses yeux bordeaux, ce qui me stoppa net. Il me dit d'une voix dure et ferme :

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour vous regarder et encore moins pour profiter de votre corps, mais pour vous aider. Il soupira et prit une voix plus douce. Ayez confiance en moi, je ferais attention à ne pas vous faire mal…

\- D'accord… Désolée.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excusais auprès d'un démon, mais quand je vis de la colère dans son regard, je m'en voulais vis-à-vis de lui. Ce n'était pas lui qui devait faire les frais de ma haine envers ceux qui m'avaient fait ça, et même si j'avais envie de hurler, de frapper les murs au point de me casser tous les os de mon corps, Night ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Il était seulement là pour m'aider, et qu'importe le prix, même si je devais lui donner mon âme, il m'aiderait à obtenir vengeance…

J'observais en silence Night qui lavait mon bras cassé, cela me fit grimacer à chaque fois qu'il faisait un mouvement, mais je voyais qu'il essayait de faire le plus doucement possible. Une partie de moi était heureuse que l'eau du bain aie perdue de sa clarté, car même si mon corps intéresse peu un démon, pour moi, cela me rassurait qu'il ne me voit pas dans mon plus simple appareil.

\- Quel est votre nom ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce, ce qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

\- Erika…

\- Je vois... Dame Erika, je voudrais savoir... Pour vous, Night est un prénom qui a une signification particulière ?

\- Non pas du tout. Quand vous m'avez demandé de vous donner un nom, c'est la première chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit. Répondis-je mal à l'aise.

\- Vraiment ? Il me fixa de nouveau. Vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité, dame Erika...

\- Non, c'est idiot. Vous allez vous moquer... Dis-je en détournant le visage.

\- Je ne me permettrais jamais cela. Fit-il avec un léger sourire qui se voulait chaleureux.

Je restais toujours silencieuse mais je sentais le regard du démon dans mon dos. Ses mouvements devenaient lents, attendant la suite de ce que j'allais dire. Sachant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, je pris une grande inspiration après avoir soupiré et lui dit d'une traite, la tête tournée vers le mur :

\- Quand je t'ai vu la première fois sur ta branche, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer le noir de tes plumes, plus sombres et plus attirante que la nuit elle-même, et tes cheveux sont exactement de la même couleur... Pour moi, Night qui veut dire « nuit » est le prénom qui te qualifie le mieux.

\- Je vois... Me répondit-il. J'essaierai de faire honneur à ce prénom.

\- Ce n'est qu'un prénom, tu n'as pas besoin de lui prouver quoi que ce soit...

\- Un serviteur se doit de faire honneur au nom donné par sa maîtresse. C'est la moindre des choses pour un diable tel que moi.

Je me surpris à laisser échapper un petit rire, ce qui surpris Night mais ne l'offusqua pas. C'était bizarre d'entendre un démon parler d'honneur envers un prénom choisit par une humaine. Après plusieurs minutes, ma toilette fut finie et je sortis du bain tout en évitant le regard de Night et je du me faire violence pour ne pas m'évanouir sous la douleur. J'avais l'impression que dès que Night arrêtait de me toucher, ma douleur revenait au galop, plus forte que les fois précédentes. Usait-il de son pouvoir pour me soulager ? Ou était-ce psychologique, qu'un démon me protégeant m'aidait à me sentir mieux physiquement ?

Je choisis de sauter le déjeuner, n'ayant aucune envie de manger, malgré le ton un peu dur et insistant du démon. Devant mon silence, à contre-coeur, il m'amena dans ma chambre, le sommeil me gagnant. A croire que le bain avait vidé le peu d'énergie qu'il me restait, dont la parole. Mais je devais rester éveillée encore un peu, le temps de me soigner proprement. Je donnais des indications presque inaudibles à Night pour me poser attelles et bandages. Les plantes qu'il me ramena me soulagèrent vraiment, à tel point que je ne ressentais presque plus la douleur à la fin des soins. D'après mes connaissances, si la guérison se passait bien, je n'aurais que quelques semaines avant de pouvoir enlever ces bandages.

Cela me permettrais de me faire oublier... Et de préparer ma vengeance. Sur cette pensée, mes yeux se fermèrent seuls, me laissant sombrer dans les ténèbres.

\- Dormez bien, ma dame. Fut la seule chose que je puisse entendre avant de me laisser aller.

Je n'avais jamais fait de cauchemars aussi terrifiant, et le plus horrible, c'est que mon cauchemar n'était que la dure réalité. Je revoyais le visage cruel de Marc, encore et encore, et je revivais ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, lui et ses amis, les ravages faits à mon corps, encore et encore, comme une boucle infinie. Je n'arrivais pas à me réveiller, ce qui me paniquait encore plus.

Avant de sombrer dans la folie, j'entendis la voix maintenant familière de Night me réveiller.

Quand je repris connaissance, la nuit était tombée. L'obscurité, qui m'avait toujours apaisée, me terrifiait. J'étais figée dans mon lit, sentant des larmes de panique sur mes joues. Je n'osais bouger, de peur de me faire engloutir par ces ténèbres.

\- Vous vous réveillez enfin... Fit la voix de Night légèrement inquiète.

\- Night, où es-tu ? Murmurais-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ici, ma dame. Répondit-il à quelques mètres de moi, éclairé soudainement par la lumière d'un chandelier. Je suis désolé, vous faisiez un cauchemar et en tentant de vous réveillez, vous m'avez rejeté au point de vous faire mal.

\- V-Vraiment ? Je suis désolée… Tu peux partir Night. Merci de m'avoir réveillée.

\- Vous êtes sûre ?

\- Bonne nuit.

Après le départ de Night, je me redressais et me mis une nouvelle fois à pleurer. Je me sentais tellement misérable et sale. Marc m'avait détruite, si facilement. Serait-ce comme ça toutes les nuits ? Me réveillerais-je en sueur en hurlant à en déchirer mes cordes vocales ?

Un corbeau se posa devant ma fenêtre, un vrai cette fois, et je le regardais tout en me calmant. Cela ne me ressemblait pas, je devais me ressaisir. Je m'accordais la nuit à pleurer au point de vider toutes l'eau de mon corps s'il le fallait. Mais ce serait la dernière fois. Quand mon objectif fut fixé, le corbeau se fit attaquer par ce que je pense être un félin, ce qui me fit sourire. Il était un chasseur et est devenu une proie en un instant.

Ce que j'ai subit ne sera rien comparé à ce que Marc et ses amis subiront.


	5. Chapitre 4

Du haut de sa fenêtre, Marc regardait d'un air mauvais la pluie qui tombait. Il s'ennuyait fermement et la pluie ne lui donnait même pas l'envie de sortir. Cela faisait un mois maintenant qu'elle était morte, que les paysans avaient retrouvés son corps recroquevillé et brûlé dans la chambre. Un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Elle était enfin morte, ce fut si facile et jouissif.

Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement. Elle est morte, oui, mais maintenant, tout lui parait si fade, si… ennuyeux. Comment pouvait-il retrouver une vie normale après s'être laissé autant allé, après avoir laissé libre court à sa cruauté ?

Peut-être qu'il pourrait se soulager avec quelques servantes ou torturer quelques prisonniers. Arriverait-il à leurs arracher un visage rempli de terreur comme celui que la sorcière avait ?

En entendant des pas vers lui, il tourna la tête, pour voir Geoffrey arriver vers lui. Son meilleur ami, depuis qu'ils sont petits. Il ne se souvenait plus exactement comment ils s'étaient rencontrés exactement, mais ils sont restés inséparables depuis. Les cheveux noirs de Geoffrey ont toujours été courts et au fur et à mesure des années, celui-ci devenait de plus en plus fort, ce qui faisait de lui son meilleur ami et son garde du corps. Geoffrey avait toujours été froid et violent avec les autres, mais pas avec lui, ce qui l'amusait assez. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Que fais-tu ici ?

Je me demandais ce que tu faisais. Vu qu'aujourd'hui tu restes au château, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois occupé avec une servante ou deux ou aux cachots, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Tu crois ? Je me demande bien comment tu es arrivé à une telle conclusion, Geoffrey. Dit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Fais le malin. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Répondit Geoffrey en croisant les bras.

Je n'ai plus de jouet. Fit-il en regardant à nouveau par la fenêtre.

Alors trouves-t'en un autre… J'ai entendu parler d'une belle fille qui habiterait près du château, elle n'a pas encore été prise apparemment, ce qui ne va pas tarder. Ses parents cherchent à la marier avec une famille noble. Elle a bientôt 16 ans.

… Belle comment ?

Les yeux de Marc devinrent pétillants et un sourire mauvais s'afficha sur son visage. Il venait de trouver une nouvelle proie…

#

Je suis vraiment surpris de votre guérison, ma dame. Encore une semaine ou deux et vous pourrez vous servir à nouveau de votre bras.

C'est grâce aux plantes. Tu n'as même plus besoin de moi pour savoir lesquelles utiliser. Tu apprends vite, pour un démon. Dis-je en souriant ironiquement.

Je ne voulais pas l'avouer, mais Night avait été l'une des principales raisons de ma guérison miracle. Il trouvait le temps de s'occuper de tout sans que je n'aie besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Ses plats s'amélioraient de jour en jour et ses soins étaient maintenant parfaits. Ce qui me frustrait. Il était parfait en tout point et c'était cela le problème, moi qui m'étais toujours débrouillée seule jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais rien à lui redire. Il s'adaptait à chacun de mes ordres et notre mode de vie nous convenait, même si je n'oubliais pas ma vengeance. Au contraire, j'y réfléchissais chaque jour, partagée entre le fait d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute et prendre tout mon temps. Mais une vie entière ne pourrait réparer ce que j'ai enduré donc je penchais pour la seconde option. Tout en jubilant, je voyais que Night me scrutait.

Quoi ?

Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas vengée tout de suite sur vos cibles. Vous connaissez leurs noms et leurs visages, alors pourquoi attendre ?

Un sourire mauvais apparut sur mon visage et je regardais droit dans les yeux le démon sans ciller en lui répondant :

Quel intérêt à me venger d'une traite ? Ils pensent que je suis morte, je tomberais sur eux les uns après les autres quand ils s'y attendront le moins telle une malédiction. La mort sera leur délivrance. Et quand la dernière parcelle de vie quittera leurs corps, la dernière chose qu'ils verront sera mon visage. Je conduirais ce pays à la ruine s'il le faut et je monterais sur le trône pour mourir, avec les cadavres de tous ceux qui seront sur mon chemin sous les pieds. Là je me serais vengée une bonne fois pour toute. Quitte à perdre mon âme à la fin, autant faire ça bien.

« Autant faire ça bien » hein ? La vengeance vous sied si bien, dame Erika. Me répondit Night avec un sourire satisfait.

Parce que je suis toujours une dame après tout ce que je viens de dire ? Dis-je en rigolant. T'es vraiment bizarre.

Vous êtes et resterez une dame pour moi, de sang royal qui plus est. Et la couronne vous intéresse-t-elle ? Vous pouvez oublier la vengeance et prendre le trône de force si vous le souhaitiez pour diriger.

C'est vrai que cette possibilité m'a traversée l'esprit mais je refuse de gérer ce pays d'hypocrites et de traîtres. Ils peuvent bien tous mourir dans la journée que cela ne me ferait ni chaud ni froid. Je suis de sang royal et c'est bien pour cela que j'en suis ici, à parler avec toi. Je ne désire que la vengeance.

Alors vous vous jetez vous-même dans l'enfer. C'est intéressant.

Je n'entendis pas sa dernière phrase, tellement sa voix était basse, peut m'importais. Ma guérison était pour l'instant ma priorité et comme l'avait dit Night, elle serait bientôt finie.

Je décidais donc de me balader un peu autour de la maison en compagnie de ce démon, afin de m'assurer qu'aucune personne ne s'approcherait de ma nouvelle demeure. Nous avions du nous débarrasser de seulement deux personnes au cours de ce mois. Le risque était trop grand pour pouvoir les laisser repartir vivants. Au cours de ma promenade, je sentais l'air frais du crépuscule qui me chatouillait les narines et me lançait un peu les côtes, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. L'obscurité m'intimidait moins qu'avant, et je voulais récupérer mon attachement pour elle.

Un bruit attira néanmoins mon attention, ce qui me mit sur la défensive, mais Night ne s'alarmait pas, ce qui me rassura. En m'approchant de la source du bruit en direction d'un buisson, je vis le cadavre d'une chatte, celle que j'avais rapidement aperçue en train de chasser le corbeau, ce spectacle me rendit bizarrement triste. J'avais toujours aimé les chats. À une époque, j'en avais même eu un, qui mourut peu après ma mère. Depuis je n'avais jamais voulu en avoir. J'entendis un petit miaulement derrière le cadavre et un chaton blanc aux yeux dorés apparut, d'un mois environ. Son apparence me fit mal au cœur, ce bébé se laissait mourir de faim à côté de sa mère.

N'ayant pas le courage de partir après l'avoir vu, je décidais de prendre le chaton avec moi. Je demandais à Night d'enterrer la pauvre bête, ce qui le surprit de voir que j'accordais plus d'importance pour une vie animale que pour une vie humaine. Ce qui est vrai. Mais il se garda de faire la moindre réflexion.

Une fois arrivé à la maison je me décidais de nourrir le pauvre petit avec du lait et un peu de poulet broyé. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais lui donner à son âge. Night pouvait m'apporter de la nourriture à volonté mais je me contentais du minimum. Le chaton se jeta sur le lait, laissant la nourriture de côté. Je m'attendris devant ce spectacle. J'aimais vraiment les chats.

Allez-vous le garder ? Me demanda Night dans un coin de la pièce.

Pourquoi pas ?

Ce serait une perte de temps plutôt qu'autre chose.

Les démons n'aiment pas les chats à ce que je vois. Ricanais-je.

Ce n'est pas ça, c'est surtout que je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait garder un animal ici.

Il est sous ma responsabilité maintenant. Je VEUX le garder. Dis-je d'une voix ferme.

… Très bien, si ma dame le désire tellement.

Merci. Répondis-je d'un sourire victorieux.

Allez-vous lui donner un nom ?

… Pourquoi pas « Snow » ? Il est blanc comme la neige.

Ca lui va très bien… Pour une boule de poil…

Je me tournais vers Night pour voir son expression et le vit examiner attentivement Snow. Etait-ce la première fois qu'il voyait un chat dans sa vie ? Quand le chaton eut fini de boire son lait, je le pris dans mes bras, ignorant mes côtes qui me lançaient dans mon mouvement et je me dirigeais vers Night. Si je lui faisais aimer les chats, j'en serais tellement fière. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut faire apprécier quelque chose à un diable. En lui demandant d'ouvrir les mains, ce qu'il fit et je lui mis Snow dans les mains, en lui disant de faire attention. Le chaton miaulait, puis il fixa longuement le démon, qui ne savait quoi faire. C'était un spectacle vraiment fascinant pour moi, voir un chaton mettre un diable dans tous ses états était à la fois gratifiant et intéressant.

Après de longues minutes, Snow se pelotonna dans les bras de Night pour s'endormir, ce qui m'attendrit vraiment. Je me mis à sourire en direction de Night, qui fut surpris, et je me dirigeais rapidement vers la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?

C'était la première fois que je souriais joyeusement depuis ma mésaventure et cela me choqua profondément. Je serrais mon poing encore meurtri pour me rappeler ma douleur, furieuse envers moi-même. Je ne veux plus jamais me montrer heureuse et gentille envers d'autres personnes, que ce soit des humains ou des démons. Cela ne devait plus arriver, je devais rester maîtresse de la situation, contrôler mes émotions. En me regardant dans le miroir, je vis une inconnue, une personne aux cheveux longs et dorés, aux yeux d'un bleu océan remplis de colère et de haine et marquée sur la poitrine. Cette marque que je n'ai jamais cachée. . Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, mais je m'en délectais.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, je me dirigeais vers la porte, qui s'ouvrit d'un coup, Night me regardant avec un sourire mauvais, le chaton toujours serré contre lui.

Ma dame, vous seriez surprise de savoir qui se balade dans la forêt à cette heure…

Vraiment ?

Mon cœur se serra à la fois de peur et d'impatience.

Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas le prince mais une autre personne. Si je me souviens bien, il est aussi sur votre liste. L'un des moins importants je crois.

As-tu vérifié qui c'était ?

D'après les informations que vous m'aviez demandées la semaine dernière, il s'agit de Daniel, de la 4ème famille.

J'essayais de me rappeler de lui, puis cela me revint. C'était celui qui était dos à moi la première fois que je _les _avais vus. Les cheveux bruns clairs, assez beau garçon mais très effacé, des yeux bleus orage. Pendant ma torture et mon viol, il était resté en retrait, affichant de temps en temps un regard dégouté sur ma personne. Il surveillait à la fenêtre tout le long de mon calvaire. Une fois que les autres avaient finis et étaient partis, il s'était dirigé vers moi, pensant que j'allais bientôt mourir, puis m'avait chuchoté à l'oreille que j'irais « bientôt rejoindre ma mère en enfer ». Je pense même que c'est lui qui à brulé ma maison pour effacer leurs traces.

Je me mis à sourire d'un air mauvais et tout en fixant Night dans les yeux, lui prenant Snow des bras pour le poser sur un coussin, je me mis à dire :

Et si nous commencions ?


	6. Chapitre 5

Daniel traversait la forêt sur son cheval, cherchant un endroit isolé pour enterrer le sac qui reposait derrière lui. Il soupira, il devait toujours s'occuper de « nettoyer » derrière le prince, cela ne le choquait même plus. La nuit s'étendait de plus en plus mais cela ne l'effraya pas. Il était habitué à agir de nuit pour ce genre d'opération.

Au bout de longues minutes, il estima être assez éloigné de la bordure de la forêt et qu'aucun des habitants ne viendrait s'aventurer ici, à moins d'être perdu. Et la terre se sera déjà modelée d'ici là.

Il descendit de son cheval et tira sur le sac, qui tomba lourdement sur l'herbe. Le choc l'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître une tête fracturée avec à certains endroits de longs cheveux noirs bouclés. La jeune fille devait vraiment être magnifique avant de mourir, mais maintenant son visage était brûlé et coupé à certains endroits. Seuls deux yeux verts délavés et écarquillés d'horreur et de douleur étaient reconnaissables, fixant devant elle. En voyant ça, Daniel ne put trembler de dégoût. Marc devenait de plus en plus imaginatif dans ses tortures.

Le jeune homme pris une pelle et commença à creuser ce qui serait la dernière demeure de la femme.

Une fois le cadavre enterré, transpirant et épuisé mais fier de son travail bien fait, il s'approcha vers son cheval pour s'en aller, mais celui-ci, soudainement effrayé, se cabra et s'enfuit dans la nuit, sans que Daniel n'ai rien pu faire. Ce n'était pas possible, il était persuadé d'avoir attaché l'animal à un arbre. Maudissant sa monture, le jeune homme soupira et la main sur son épée, traversa les bois pour rentrer.  
Il n'avait pas fait trois pas qu'une voix masculine retentit dans les ténèbres.

Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Daniel sursauta et dégaina son épée, sur la défensive. D'une voix forte il répondit :

Qui est là ? Montrez-vous !

Pourquoi me montrer à futur cadavre ? Répondit la voix d'un ton amusé.

Vous osez menacer le fils unique de la quatrième maison ? Ce sera vous le cadavre si vous me touchez…

Parce que vous pensez peut-être m'intimider avec votre titre ? Cela ne signifie rien pour moi.

Le jeune trembla, même s'il ne voyait pas son ennemi, il avait l'impression que celui-ci était penché à son oreille, sa voix caressant tout son corps. Comme s'il savait déjà d'avance qu'il le tuerait et qu'il jouait un peu avec lui. Il s'avança prudemment, à la recherche du moindre bruit qui trahirait son assaillant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre mouvement, il sentit quelque chose lui tranchant le bras, faisant lâcher son épée. C'était impossible, il n'avait rien vu venir, cette chose qui l'avait attaqué n'était pas humaine. Des gouttes de sueur trahissant sa frayeur coulaient à présent le long de son visage.

En effet, je ne suis pas humain. Vous ne pourrez m'échapper, et à présent je vais en finir avec vous. Vous n'auriez jamais du venir dans cette forêt. Fit la voix en ricanant.

La voix se matérialisa en deux yeux rouges sombres et en une bouche dotée de dents pointues, puis un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et habillé assez noblement s'avança vers lui avec un regard de carnassier. Quand celui-ci l'attrapa par le cou pour le soulever sans effort, Daniel sentit sa dernière heure venu mais au moment où « l'humain » rapprocha son visage du sien, un cri perça les ténèbres :

Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica !*

Une bouteille remplie d'un liquide explosa vers le démon qui poussa un hurlement avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Ce qui devait être d'après sa voix une femme, son corps et son visage caché par un long manteau à capuche, pris le bras de Daniel avant de s'enfuir avec lui, lui guidant le chemin. Essayant de respirer, il articula :

Attendez… Mon épée…

Pas le temps ! Ce démon va vite revenir, l'eau bénite ne fera pas effet longtemps !

C'était donc une nonne qui l'avait sauvé ? Les deux humains courraient comme si le Diable les poursuivait, ce qui devait être vrai... Au bout de quelques minutes qui avaient semblées une éternité, le jeune homme vit ce qui semblait être une maison isolée. Bizarre, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu cette maison durant sa vie, mais la forêt était tellement grande que cela ne l'étonna pas si quelqu'un vivait dedans.

Une fois arrivé, la femme ferma derrière elle, reprenant son souffle.

Nous sommes à l'abri ici, c'est un ancien lieu sacré.

Daniel analysait la maison tout en reprenant ses esprits. Un petit chaton blanc le fixait sur l'un des fauteuils, leur entrée fracassante l'ayant sans doute réveillé. Une fois qu'il avait repris sa respiration, il se tourna vers la femme, n'ayant pas décrochée de la porte.

Je vous dois la vie, ma dame. Sans votre intervention, cette créature m'aurait tué. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

Quand il se releva, la femme se tenait à l'écart, tremblant légèrement tout en se tenant le bras droit, ce qui inquiéta Daniel qui se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant délicatement le bras entre ses mains. Le visage de la femme était toujours caché par la capuche.

Êtes-vous blessée ?

Non… C'est une vieille blessure… Certaines personnes m'ont fait beaucoup de mal à une époque…

Qui à osé vous faire ça ? Je suis le fils unique de la quatrième maison et je suis ami avec le roi lui-même. Je pourrais vous obtenir justice ! Dites moi leurs noms et je m'en occuperais, ainsi ma dette envers vous sera réglée.

Ca risque d'être malheureusement impossible…

Pourquoi ? Sont-ils morts ?

Pas encore…

Alors pourquoi ?

Parce que tu es l'un d'eux.

La femme décrocha son manteau, glissant le long de son corps, et le jeune homme recula, écarquillant les yeux d'horreur devant le visage souriant d'Erika.

C'est impossible ! Tu es morte !

Tu pensais réellement que j'allais mourir aussi facilement ? Tu me sous-estime.

Daniel n'en revenait pas, ça ne pouvait être elle, son corps avait été retrouvé entièrement carbonisé, et pourtant… C'était bien elle. Le corps retrouvé n'était donc qu'un leurre ? Essayant de cacher se ressaisir, celui-ci afficha un sourire espiègle vers la blonde. Elle restait quand même faible, ses os n'ayant pu se réparer en si peu de temps, au corps à corps, il aurait le dessus.

Je dois avouer que tu nous as bien eus. Mais tu as fait une erreur.

Vraiment ? Laquelle ? Sa tête pencha sur le côté d'un air nonchalant, comme si elle essayait de chercher où elle avait bien pu se tromper, ce qui irrita le jeune homme.

Tu es encore en train de guérir n'est-ce pas ? Et tu penses vraiment avoir une chance contre moi ?

…

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, comme choquée de sa réponse. Ce dernier sourit, fier de son bluff. Mais avant même d'avoir pu savourer sa victoire verbale, la blonde se mit à rire quelques secondes, avant de le fixer, parfaitement calme.

T'es bête ou quoi ?

Hein ?

Tu croyais sérieusement que je t'ai amené ici simplement pour tes beaux yeux ? Que je n'avais pas de plan et que j'étais seule ici ?

C'est vrai, ce chaton est vraiment terrifiant. Répondit Daniel, ironique.

Qui te dit que je parlais de Snow ? Tu as bien rencontré quelque chose qui t'as glacé le sang il y a quelques instants. Aurais-tu déjà oublié ? Ma « résurrection » t'a donc surpris à ce point ? Fit Erika avec un grand sourire.

Au moment même où sa phrase fut finie, Night apparut aux côtés de Daniel, avant de le mettre à genoux et l'immobilisa. Celui-ci lui susurra dans l'oreille :

Je vous ai manqué ?

Non ! Laissez-moi partir !

Je te présente Night. Mon serviteur et complice ainsi que démon à temps plein. Night, le jeune homme que tu tiens est Daniel, ma future victime et cadavre à durée indéterminée, mais ça tu t'en doutes déjà.

Jetant un regard désespéré vers la jeune femme, celle-ci savourait ce moment. Elle savait depuis le début qu'il ne survivrait pas à cette nuit. Elle lui avait fait goûter à la peur, avant de lui redonner de l'espoir en le sauvant pour le replonger dans ce cauchemar. Son regard tomba sur le pentacle gravé dans la chair d'Erika et, rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il lui restait, il défia le regard de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

Qu'est ce que tu es exactement ?

Je suis toujours humaine si c'est que tu veux savoir, dit-elle, voyant qu'il fixait sa marque. Mais… J'ai du faire un choix pour survivre et me venger, et comme chaque choix exige des sacrifices, ce que tu vois est le prix de ce sacrifice. Dit la jeune femme en montrant le pentacle sur sa poitrine.

Et je suppose que tu vas tous nous tuer ?

Vous tuez ? Tu penses vraiment que je vais _simplement_ vous tuez ?

Le rire d'Erika glaça d'horreur Daniel. Sa vengeance était si importante qu'elle était allée faire un pacte avec un démon. Il sut dans ses yeux devenus froids et tranchants qu'elle détruirait tout sur son passage jusqu'à ce que sa volonté soit faite.

Et si maintenant nous commencions la petite fête ? Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait amusante.

Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre pour se libérer, en vain. Night le maintenait fermement et n'éprouvait aucune difficulté avec lui, le soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon. Il le traina sur le chemin menant à la cave, Erika sur ses talons, avec un sourire démoniaque sur son visage angélique. D'une voix enjouée, elle continua :

Night, s'il remue trop, n'hésites pas à lui briser quelques os. Apparemment, ce n'est que rendu.

Daniel hurlait encore et encore, priant intérieurement pour qu'une entité lui vienne en aide, il ne voulait pas mourir, et pas comme ça.

Arrivé devant les escaliers de la cave, Erika le poussa du pied et il fit une chute lourde, sa jambe craquant contre une marche dans un bruit sordide, lui arrachant un grand cri de douleur.

Ce son sonne à mes oreilles une douce mélodie, tu ne trouves pas Night ?

Je ne vous pensais pas si sadique, ma dame.

Et tu n'as encore rien vu. Ce n'est que le début.

Rampant désespérément, le jeune homme essayait tant bien que mal de trouver une sortie, si petite soit-elle, ou une arme avec laquelle se défendre. Il n'y avait rien à portée dans la pièce, seule une étagère trônait derrière une espèce de table amovible en fer. Malgré la douleur dans sa jambe, son corps tout entier tremblait de peur, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps.

Eh bien ma dame, cet endroit semble lui faire de l'effet.

Beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais… Tu peux l'attacher. On va bientôt commencer…

Dans cette maison si calme d'habitude retentit un cri rempli de terreur et de désespoir.

#

Dure soirée ? Demanda Geoffrey à Marc tout en jouant sa carte.

Je suis exténué. La fille que tu m'as apportée s'accrochait désespérément à la vie… J'ai du lui couper la tête histoire de finir vite. C'est vraiment désagréable. Répondit nonchalamment le prince.

Pour en arriver là, elle devait être sacrément coriace, la bougre.

Dire qu'elle pensait venir pour partager mon lit. C'est risible de voir à quel point les jeunes femmes sont naïves.

C'est moi qui lui ai dit ça.

Raison de plus. Si une fille m'intéresse, je vais directement la voir. Et pas envoyer mon bras droit le faire.

Qu'importe la méthode si le résultat est le même.

Certes, mais tu aurais du voir sa tête quand j'ai approché la torche de son visage. La pauvre, elle était attachée et essayait de s'arracher la peau pour se détacher plus facilement. Le prince poussa un soupir avant de sourire. C'était vraiment amusant.

Du coup, vous avez envoyé Daniel pour le corps ?

Oui, il ne sert qu'à ça. Au moins, il fait bien ce travail, je dois le reconnaître. Chaque fille n'a jamais été encore retrouvée, donc c'est tant mieux. Tu imagines la panique si les habitants découvraient ce qu'il se passe vraiment ici ? Je pense qu'il y aurait une révolte.

Voir plus. Parce que je me demandais pourquoi tu avais autant d'animosité envers lui ? Il a toujours été de ton côté et à répondu au moindre de tes caprices, moi qui pensait que tu aimerais avoir un double de toi, ça m'étonnes.

Si tu savais… Fit Marc en affichant un sourire mystérieux.

#

Eh bien, je dois avouer que j'avais quelques doutes, mais vraiment, qui aurait cru que Daniel, fils unique de la 4ème famille noble, serait en fait une femme !

La main d'Erika passa brièvement sur les bandelettes enserrant la poitrine de la jeune femme. Celle-ci continua :

Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas violé avec les autres. J'en conclue donc qu'ils ne sont pas au courant ? Ca change tout, je trouve, n'est-ce pas Night ?

Effectivement, les humains sont si facilement influencés par leurs yeux, alors que la réalité est tout autre. Je suis surpris que vous ayez deviné sans mon aide.

Disons que c'est l'intuition féminine. Après tout, une femme peut en reconnaître une autre facilement. Je n'avais pas bien vu son visage auparavant, mais maintenant, ça saute aux yeux ! Son entourage doit vraiment être aveugle s'il n'a rien remarqué.

« Danièle », attachée sur la table, son équipement entièrement retiré, tentait tant bien que mal de se détacher, au point de mettre en sang ses poignets. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme ça ! Erika semblait une tout autre personne, une lame courte à la main, promenant la lame froide sur son corps d'un regard sadique.

Tu sais, je crois que je commence à comprendre un peu mieux qui tu es réellement, donc on va jouer à un jeu. Je vais te poser des questions, tu me réponds par oui ou non. Si tu me dis la vérité, je ne te ferais par mal, enfin pas autant. Mais si tu mens, et je le saurais à travers Night, je prendrais tout mon temps à te démembrer et à t'ouvrir. On y va ? Fit la blonde d'un grand sourire rassurant, changeant complètement d'attitude, le couteau toujours en main. On va faire un test : Tu es bien une fille ?

…. Oui.

C'est bien la vérité, confirma Night.

Bien. Première question : Tu es amoureuse de Marc, n'est-ce pas ?

C'est faux !

Mauvaise réponse, jeune femme.

Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

Erika planta légèrement le couteau du côté intérieur de la cuisse droite et traça doucement une ligne, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à la femme attachée. Une fois la lame retirée, la blonde posa doucement la même question :

Tu es amoureuse de Marc, n'est-ce pas ?

…. Oui… Répondit Danièle, en larmes.

Je ne comprends pas, comment peux-tu être amoureuse d'un monstre comme lui. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, et tout ce qu'il te charge de faire. Tu dois être maso non ? Ou tu crains Marc ?

Non !

Elle dit la vérité… Pour les deux. Fit Night tout en penchant la tête, essayant d'analyser l'humaine attachée.

Dommage, ça aurait résolu beaucoup de choses. On va prendre la situation dans un tout autre sens alors… Tu n'es pas masochiste, mais être l'esclave de Marc ne te déranges pas puisque tu l'aimes, sans aucune crainte, et tu n'hésites pas à nettoyer derrière lui, sans qu'il ne te donne rien en retour, puisqu'il ne sait pas que tu es une femme… Les yeux d'Erika s'ouvrirent, ayant enfin compris la situation de Danièle. Je vois ! Ce n'est pas pour Marc que tu te charges de te débarrasser les corps, mais c'est pour toi-même ! Tu es heureuse à chaque fois que tu enterres ou brûle ces femmes, tu ne vois que des rivales tout autour de toi, des rivales dangereuses pour ton futur avec le prince. Erika se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui lança un regard noir empli de haine. Tu as sur les mains le sang de toutes ces femmes, tu les as sacrifier au lieu de les sauver pour ta propre sécurité… Tu es la pire de tous. Et tu mourras comme la misérable que tu es… Mais ! Pas par moi. La blonde sourit de plus belle et détacha chaque syllabe. Par celui que tu aimes le plus au monde. Mais avant tout, nous devons te préparer. Ce n'est pas moi la sorcière, mais toi…

Je me mis à déchirer le tissu qui couvrait l'épaule gauche de Danièle, j'avais lu plus jeune quelques livres que les prêtres nous jetaient à moi et ma mère quand j'étais plus jeune, cherchant des raisons précises d'être appelées « sorcières », sans résultat. Je m'étais même introduite dans leur bibliothèque, dans le but d'approfondir mes connaissances, de lire les comptes rendus de chasse aux sorcières, les jugements, les moyens de les débusquer, tout. Je savais exactement quoi faire. L'une des raisons pour lesquelles nous n'avions jamais été jugées était la crainte mais aussi l'absence de marque démoniaque sur le corps. Mais j'allais leur donner un spectacle sensationnel. Night compris tout de suite ce que je voulais faire et me sourit mystérieusement. Il approcha sa paume nue en direction de l'épaule, quand il posa sa main, Danièle poussa un cri, ça devait être douloureux mais je m'en moquais, je jubilais intérieurement.

Quand le démon retira sa main, une marque noire, ressemblant à une tête de bouc était gravée à présent son épaule. Le stigma diaboli. La marque des sorcières. Même sans avoir de pouvoirs, je pouvais ressentir l'aura que dégageait ce symbole.

Bienvenue dans le monde merveilleux des sorcières, Danièle, Night va à présent te ramener chez toi, auprès de ce prince que tu aimes tant. Ah ! Une dernière chose : Tu ne pourras rien dire de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Et je vais même te faire un cadeau, tu seras complètement nue, histoire que Marc sache enfin qui tu es vraiment.

Night, je te laisse t'occuper de tout, je compte sur toi pour que ça se termine bien.

Bien, ma dame, fit le démon en s'inclinant.

Après avoir fait signe à Night, celui-ci la détacha et la porta sur son épaule avant de monter les marches de la cave. Au moment même où il disparut, je tombais à genoux. Mon corps tremblait sans que je puisse le contrôler. Je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, malgré le masque dur et cruel que j'affichais, je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de ma vie. Quand j'ai vu Danièle me supplier en pleurs, j'ai failli tout arrêter, lâcher le couteau et partir le plus loin possible mais en même temps, je voulais lui planter dans les yeux, la démembrer, lui faire autant de mal. Evacuer toute la souffrance que j'avais en moi à travers la vengeance.

Une fois mon corps calmé du contrecoup de l'adrénaline, je me relevais et quittais la pièce sans regarder derrière moi. Me sentant soudainement lourde, je me dirigeais directement dans ma chambre, prenant avec moi Snow, le caressant nerveusement sur le chemin.

Dans ma chambre, je jetais dans un coin de la pièce les habits que j'avais porté, ne voulant plus les voir et encore moins les porter à nouveau. Mes pansements changés, je m'engouffrais dans mes draps et m'endormit en quelques minutes dans un monde sans rêves, Snow blottit contre mon cou, tel un talisman.


End file.
